love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kimi no Kuse ni!
là bài hát từ single thứ hai của lily white's. lily white là nhóm nhỏ thuộc μ’s. Nó cũng nằm trong µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. Bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc bởi Sugimori Mai và Yamamoto Yuusuke biên soạn. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14101)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis = Kimi no Kuse ni! starts playing at 1.21 Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= NO! I know you, you know me I say “We are friends!!" Kodomo no koro wa itsudatte Nakimushi datta kimi nano ni Itsu no ma ni yara gyakuten shita kamo Kuyashii na punpun Futarikiri dato tama ni naze ka Yokogao ga otona ni mieru yo Kimi no kuse ni! Kokoro yurechau yo Chigau! NO NO NO NO NO!! A・re・re? Tomodachi dayone Muda ni dokidoki hen da na A・re・re? Osana najimi dakara tte Koi ni ochichau wake de wanai kara ne! Fuzakete tataku senaka ga Hiroku kanjite urotaeru Yanchana dake no kimi wa doko itta Sabishii na sun sun Kanojo nanka wa inai mitai Dekiru hazu nai sou omoeba Kimi no kuse ni! Kyou wa joshi zure Hidoi! NO NO NO NO NO!! A・re・re? Tomodachi nano ni Muda ni yakimoki hen da na A・re・re? Osana najimi dakara tte Koi ni ochichau ki ga suru doushiyou! A・re・re? Tomodachi dayone Muda ni dokidoki hen da na A・re・re? Osana najimi dakara tte Koi ni ochichau wake de wanai kara ne! A・re・re? Tomodachi nano ni Muda ni yakimoki hen da na A・re・re? Osana najimi dakara tte Koi ni ochichau ki ga suru doushiyou! NO! I know you, you know me I say “We are friends!!" NO! I know you, you know me Say you? “We are friends!!" |-| Kanji= NO! I know you,you know me I say “We are friends!!” 子どもの頃はいつだって 泣き虫だったキミなのに いつの間にやら逆転したかも 悔しいな　ぷんぷんっ 二人きりだと　たまになぜか 横顔がおとなに見えるよ キミのくせに!　こころ揺れちゃうよ ちがう! NO NO NO NO NO!! あ・れ・れ?　友だちだよね 無駄にドキドキ　へんだな あ・れ・れ?　幼なじみだからって 恋に落ちちゃうわけではないからねっ! ふざけて叩く背中が 広く感じてうろたえる やんちゃなだけのキミはどこ行った 寂しいな　すんすんっ 彼女なんかは　いないみたい 出来るはずないそう思えば キミのくせに!　今日は女子連(づ)れ ひどい! NO NO NO NO NO!! あ・れ・れ?　友だちなのに 無駄にヤキモキ　へんだな あ・れ・れ?　幼なじみだからって 恋に落ちちゃう気がするどうしよう! あ・れ・れ?　友だちだよね 無駄にドキドキ　へんだな あ・れ・れ?　幼なじみだからって 恋に落ちちゃうわけではないからねっ! あ・れ・れ?　友だちなのに 無駄にヤキモキ　へんだな あ・れ・れ?　幼なじみだからって 恋に落ちちゃう気がするどうしよう! NO! I know you,you know me I say “We are friends!!” NO! I know you,you know me Say you? “We are friends!!” |-| English= NO! I know you, you know me I say "We are friends!!" When we were little kids You were always the crybaby But before I knew it, our roles had reversed It's frustrating, hmph! It's always been just the two of us But for some reason your face looks so mature at times Even though it's just you, my heart is swaying! That's wrong! NO NO NO NO NO!! Huh? We're just friends My heart shouldn't be throbbing like this Huh? We're childhood friends So there's no way I'd fall in love with you! I smack your back jokingly But quickly feel flustered at how broad it is Where did your brattiness go? Now I feel lonely, hmph! It doesn't seem like you have a girlfriend And I don't think you'll get one But in spite of that, today you brought a girl with you! That's mean! NO NO NO NO NO!! Huh? We're just friends I shouldn't be feeling jealous like this Huh? We're childhood friends But I think I'm in love; what should I do!? Huh? We're just friends My heart shouldn't be throbbing like this Huh? We're childhood friends So there's no way I'd fall in love with you! Huh? We're just friends I shouldn't be feeling jealous like this Huh? We're childhood friends But I think I'm in love; what should I do!? NO! I know you, you know me I say "We are friends!!" NO! I know you, you know me You say? "We are friends!!" Live Performances *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Single của μ’s